Muffy's Skateboarding Accident (Thevideotour1's version)
Muffy's Skateboarding Accident is the 1st episode of Season 3 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on February 7, 2000. Plot When Muffy is skateboarding too fast, trips over a box of cars, and crashes through the fence, she hurts her knee a lot. So, Barney pretends to be a doctor to help her knee feel better, and he and his friends must teach her how to skateboard. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Steven Crowder) Songs #Arthur Theme Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 6 voice and 1999-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 6 Barney costume from "Stick with Imagination!" is used. *The Season 6 Barney voice from "A Sunny, Snowy Day!" is used. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume from "It's Time for Counting" is used. *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice from "Ready, Set, Go!" is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume from "Ready, Set, Go!" is used. *The Season 6 BJ voice from "Itty Bitty Bugs" is used. *The Season 5-6 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "Ready, Set, Go!" is used. *Juan's voice is a mix of his voices from "Hats Off to BJ!" (Pitch -7) and his voice from "Gone Fishing!" (Pitch -7). *Carlos' voice is a mix of his voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" (Pitch -7) and his voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (Pitch -5), because he was 13 years old. *When Carlos arrives at the school playground and greets Barney, Arthur and their friends, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are taken from *Carlos wore the same soccer clothes Michael wore in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ". *Chip wore the same clothes in "Is Everyone Happy?". *Kristen wore the same clothes in "First Day of School" and the same hairstyle in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Maria wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "We've Got Rhythm". *Emily wore the same clothes in "Try It, You'll Like It" and the same hairstyle in "Safety First". *When Muffy screams as she is skateboarding too fast, her scream is the same as Michael's scream from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are scared of a bear), except it was pitched up to +6. * When BJ screams "She's heading for the box!", the sound clip was voiced by *When Carlos says "Let's go! C'mon!", the sound clip was voiced by *When Barney and his friends scream "NOOOOO" (as they are running) before Muffy trips over a box of cars and crashes through the fence, Barney's "NOOOOO!" was voiced by Eric Cartman (voiced by Trey Parker) from " " (when ), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's "NOOOOO!" was voiced by Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) from " " (when ), except , BJ's "NOOOOO!" was voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yasmursh) from "Just Desserts" (when Arthur wakes up from his dream that he had about getting defeated by Buster as a woodchopper), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, * * Quotes Quote 1: *()